threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Three Kingdoms Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro I will work on some new pages I will work on some of the newer articles. I am currently working on Zhang Liao page and Zhao Yun page. I hope you can help by editing the Cao Zhen page and Huangfu Song page thanks.Ccjk 14:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) - I'll work on the Huangfu Song page. -- Zantam03 18:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Infobox edit Can you please edit the infobox of the Yuan Shao page, and Cao Xiu page. Ccjk 12:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) - Sure, but is it just the Chinese symbols again? Can't you copy/paste them from somewhere? I know I said in Rules not to use the site, but Wikipedia has the symbols I think. Yuan Shao? Didn't Yuan Shao participate in the Yellow Turban Rebellion? Please let me know. Ccjk 12:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) - Nope, no records of him participating in the YTR. -- Zantam03 18:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture on a article Can you please add a picture or portrait on the The Battle of Xiapi article. thanksCcjk 12:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) - I'll look and see if I have one -- Zantam03 18:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Help me please You know Lu Bu right. His name letter U''' gets two dots '''.. '''on the top of U'. How do you add two dots on top of the U. please let me know. Lu Gong page same problem. Ccjk 11:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) " + u = ü, but Lu Gong is written without ü btw.. and I think the guys fictional. He's not mentioned in SGZ anyway..-- Zantam03 12:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't understand I read your message. thanks, but I typed in " and a U and nothing seems to happen. please be more specific. Ccjk 12:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When you type down the " nothing happens right? You have to press space before it appears right? If yes, then type down ", directly followed by 'u' and it should work. Sorry Im sorry i still can't figure it out. Ccjk 11:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) " + u Well I always do what I just described. I press shift + ' which is ". When I do that, nothing appears on screen though, that's when I press u and I get ü. If that doesn't work for you then I think your keyboard is just very different from mine. Have a look at the special symbols thingy in Windows to see if there are any other combinations (according to mine Alt+0252 on the numerical part of the keyboard should also do the trick) -- Zantam03 11:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I understand I understand what your mean when I press " and then U it becomes "u. My keyboard has chinese symbols and alphabets. ㄅ ㄆ ㄇ ㄈ ㄉㄊㄋㄌ.... so on. Can you tell if your's is the same and where's this special symbols Windows thingy. Ccjk 13:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a European Keyboard.. Dutch layout. I don't think I can help you with this if Alt+0252 also doesn't work. The special symbols menu is located in the Start menu. I dont know exactly what it's called in English though, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it before actually, it shows all letters and symbols available to you.. As I said I don't know what it's called in English so if you don't know what I mean I can't be of much help to you. -- Zantam03 14:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Categories I see you have been editing the Categories Wei, Shu, Wu, Han, but you are writing information on categories. When you just type Wei or Shu in the searchbar it will say add something to this page. I recommend you to write on articles not categories. The page says Category:Wei. Normal visitors will simply type Wei. Im just giving some suggestions thats all. thanks Ccjk 04:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Not true. When I type 'Wei' in the searchbar I get redirected to Category:Wei. So no problem there. -- Zantam03 11:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The Spotlight I read from wikia if you want to hit the spotlight, you will have to have this. *At least 100 pages (Check) *All pages have Categories (Check) *1/5 pages with stubs (Average) *No explicit images or dirty languages (Check) *Menu must at least have a image (Nope) *Clean Sidebar (Your opinion) *Wiki has it's own trademark Image (Check) I am going for the spotlight, maybe you can contribute. Ive added a request for a spotlight at the wikia. P.S. Ive check the wikis that are in the spotlight. They have a really unique wiki. Ccjk 06:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : *Yea I haven't used the stub template much.. that's because I usually wanna finish articles myself when I start them. I guess I can put stubs on articles that are already finished, because basically they're never really finished. -- Zantam03 11:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Check it out I'll show you these spotlight wikis check them out Alice in Wonderland Wiki, Dante's Inferno Wiki sFriday the 13th Wiki Ccjk 06:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : *The Alice one looks very neat indeed. I've also been checking out some other Wiki's but most of them implement stuff I haven't mastered yet. I was planning on giving this Wiki it's own background, colours, etc but right now I don't know how. Just a matter of time :-) Definately on my things to do list though ;-) - Zantam03 11:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories I read your message. first you type in Wei, but before you press enter the search results will appear and click the Wei on the search results. You will find a page that says but it it empty Ccjk 02:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Help this wiki I've gone to different wikis and posted help for this wiki. I see you own San Guo Zhi Wiki which is not in use anymore. Ive asked some users if they want to help us. Ccjk 10:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Create an article You can maybe create a new article Magic: The Gathering - Portal of the Three Kingdoms, which is from your old wiki - as of current I think we should start to finish articles instead of making new ones. See yourself as a TK newbie and you wanna know more about the TK. You look for a TK Wiki on google and find this one. You look around a bit and think "I wanna know more about Zhuge Liang, oh it's empty", "Then I wanna know more about Cao Cao, oh, also empty", "let's see... ah there's a new article about Chibi.. oh, also empty". It doesn't look good at all. Finishing articles is my main priority now... there's too many empty/small articles. The Magic article from SGZWiki is also too small. I would like there too be more (complete) articles about the movies and games, because I think that's what most people look for on Google. -- Zantam03 13:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's why I akisng help That why Ive been asking help, Ive been to The Koei Wiki to ask for help, and I see you have ask for help there. Ive even ask a expert Dynasty Warriors editor for help. Ive ask them to leave a message on your page. I hope they will contribute. I will try to complete these stub articles too. Ccjk 14:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) - The Koei Wiki is full of fiction. Their historical articles are crap and filled with errors. I'm not sure I'd like to have their contribitors. I'd rather have 1 good contributor then 10 who don't know the difference between fact & fiction. Maybe they can help with the videogame section, but I doubt that because they already have one of their own. Can I ask who you asked for help? Anyway, I appreciate you're trying to find contributors, but I'm not sure this is the right way. Just leave the url in your sig on forums for example. We'll also get more popular on Google that way, which, in the end, is the most important factor in getting contributors. -- Zantam03 15:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, check Explore th wiki -> Most visited. Yellow Turban Rebellion, the biggest article on the Wiki, is the most popular article since a very long time. Four BEauties is second since a long time and Strikeforce is 3rd. The TTRA is 4th. They're all finished and/or big articles. -- Zantam03 15:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you know ? By the way how do you know about how many people have come to visit this wiki, what 15 is that what you say.? I would like to know. thanks Ccjk 14:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You know the user How do you know user Sun Fin is busy, you guys know each other? Ccjk 14:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) A little, not very good, but he told me he'd finish the article. -- Zantam03 15:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Some historical images I think you should add historical images to the important articles such Guan Yu and Ma Chao. Not just RTKXI potraits. Just like Wikipedia. Ccjk 14:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Those are fictional images. From RTK novel, not historical -- Zantam03 15:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) But yea.. you're not the only one who asked about them... I'll give it a thought. My wikia I have a wiki I created that needs help I hope you can help out at Automobile Wiki. Help edit the main page. Ccjk 14:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Automobile Wiki is a wiki about cars I can help with the main page, but I have zero knowledge about cars lol. Have you tried to copy the source of my main page? -- Zantam03 15:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Image on article The Battle of Chi Bi article needs a RTKXI picture, by the way where do you get these RTKXI battle potraits please tell me. thanks Ccjk 02:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) -I have RTKXI and I take those screens myself, I don't know of any site that has them. I'll see if I can find a nice Chibi image. Btw, when making a battle article please use at the end of the article. In the case of Chibi it is , this way it will get listed under 'C' and not under 'T'. -- Zantam03 07:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Changed account Ive changed my account '''Ccjk' to Sabercutter, just let you know Sabercutter 03:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) user page Since you are the creator of the wiki, why don't you create your user page. just a suggestion Knightrez 07:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yea, good idea. Done -- Zantam03 08:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Problem The main page near the New Articles section looks like it's been vandalized. I don't know but go check it out. Knightrez 08:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Problem The main page near the New Articles section looks like it's been vandalized. I don't know but go check it out. Knightrez 08:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC)